a tale to tell
by Asmodea
Summary: “…Let me tell you about the universe, how it was before the war started”. “Was it very different?” the little kai asked.


Disclaimer: No.it isn`t mine.non of it. Sorry for not mentioning it the first 15 minutes of the story. I don`t own..dbz/gt.  
  
Oke: let`s tell you something about the story. It`s general now, but will be romance in the future.it will be an epic story about love etc. All the characters of dbz/gt and a lot of new characters will be admitted in next chapters. In the story you will find a lot of things from other s-f stories. But it is going to be a good story..i`ll promiss!!!! Ehh.  
  
Peace...it was peacefull, finally And this place it was so serene and beautifull The two moons already showing themselves while the sun was starting to sink The most beautifull colours appeared in the sky, touching the surroundings and leaving everything painted golden, red and magenta. A light breeze could be felt. Although the sun would soon be gone it would remain warm that evening. Not as warm as during the day, but warm enough. And when the evening started it became almost silent, only a bird who probably didn`t notice the sun going down went on chattering. But you can`t ignore the dark and so even the last bird awake became quite.  
  
In the shades of the sleeping world you could see a beautiful white palace, now covered by dark golden and red flames, like it was burning by the last warmth of the sun. In the palace all was but quite.  
  
"Please dad, please tell me a story.ahhhh", the young boy pleaded to the adult man sitting next to him on the huge bed. "But I`ve already told you one, you have to go to sleep now". You know what your mom will do to me.. "I won`t tell her dad" said the boy with his blue eyes pleading. Please..(looks even sadder) "well ok, so better make it a quick one!" I want to hear a real story today, dad. No fairytales anymore, the one you told me yesterday was very boring..no offence. "hmmm.let`s see. I suppose I could tell you about the intergalactic war. Hm.. maybe I should`nt, I don`t think your mom would approve it." The boy`s eyes grew large, his face showing his eagerness to hear all of the story. Ahh.come on dad, I`ll tell mom you told me the story of Snowwhite again. The boy looked at his dad with eyes that showed no mercy on their victim. The boy had a talent for pleading. And so, his dad wandered off in his mind..searching for the memories, for the tale, (the facts!) his dad had told him once. It was a rather long story but every detail was in his head. Every image he brought to mind. He knew everything about the history of the universe and so would his son, one day. It was their gift, their purpose, their existence. They were Kai. The guardians of the galaxy, watching, waiting, century after century.  
  
~Were do I start such an epic story?~ ".Let me tell you about the universe, how it was before the war started". "Was it very different?" the boy asked. Not much, but it could have been, it could have. (from now on no ".." anymore!) Again the blue skinned man starts to wander far away, searching for the memories of what is since long past. And he begins to talk softly,  
  
~Looking back, I think the universe was still innocent then. Innocent as a young child living in a hostile world but to young the realise it. Evil doesn`t exist for him..until he grows up.  
  
We were, and ofcourse still are, the guardians of the universe. We watched the stars, envied the ordinary people for still being silenced by the beauty of it all. Knowing almost everything has it`s price, because it is hard to still be fascinated. I know now we were dying, although our race is practically immortal. By losing our fascination, our love for the beauty of being, we were about to lose our soul. Was it the price of being immortal? We fell asleep, we didn`t guard the universe as we had once done. And then it happened..  
  
Our beautifull planet was being attacked. At first we did not know what hit us. I wasn`t born then but I can still feel my fathers dispare and grief. You see, we shared our memories and knowledge. That`s why I know and feel everything he knew and felt. A few kai`s survived the attack, they escaped, leaving their dying home. But most of them died, and so did our immortal race. The gods of the universe..had died. What kind of enemy had this power? The power to do the impossible, something that was unthinkable? And why? Soon enough we learned the answer. but it didn`t give any comfort neither did it give release. Our race, our world, our being had been destroyed for nothing. The act itself was meaningless and without a purpose. The monster who had killed so many of us didn`t even know what he had done. It was a child, a hungry child, in a big powerfull blob-like form. But it was being controlled my it`s master, a small wizard. He looked so insignificant but his longing for power was unthinkable. He acted out of pure evil. Pure evil is evil that has no purpose then being evil. To destroy everything without a purpose, that`s the purest evil. The wizards name was Babidi and his puppet`s was Buu. I say "was" because we tracked them down and killed them. It looked like peace had finally returned then. We were wrong, very wrong. For this Babidi himself was also just a puppit, a minion of a gigantic force of the purest evil. He was a captured soul also, a captured soul that was bad already, but never the less captured. And he was enslaved and consumed by this evil force.  
  
And so it was the war began. 


End file.
